The Trio
by kat69d
Summary: Captain America with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were walking down the street towards the movie theater, swinging our joined hands between us. My best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes, grabbed tighter and pulled me into his body before dipping me. I started laughing at his antics and continued while he pulled me back up and twirled me away.<p>

"I am going to miss this, your odd things to make people laugh," I said, calming down.

"Just my odd things? You're not going to miss me?"

"Hmmm, maybe just a little," I replied, showing him how little with my thumb and forefinger.

The two of us continued on until we reached the alley entrance and heard a scuffle at the end. I exchanged a look with Bucky before running down the alley. A man, roughly the size of Bucky, was reaching back to punch someone in the face.

"You just don't know when to give up," he said.

"I could do this all day."

The punch landed across a small man's chin and I was angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled, reaching for the man's arm.

Rather than stopping, the man pushed me away and I collided with the brick wall behind me.

"You shouldn't have done that," I muttered.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," Bucky said before landing a hard punch to the stranger's nose.

I heard the crunch of bone and had to smile. I dusted off my pants and shirt before looking over at the small man. Steve Rogers was my brother, well pseudo-brother. His parents took me in when I was 2 and we grew up together as family. Then we met Bucky and have been inseparable since, even with me being a girl. I walked over to Steve, using the man's stomach as a stepping stone, and checked out his chin. It would probably bruise because that's the type of guy Steve was.

Growing up, he was never the healthiest and his growth was stunted from all the illnesses. When our father passed away, money became even tighter and we occasionally went without food. So even at 24years old, Steve would never grow taller than his 5'4 height nor keep from having to look up at most people.

"Sometimes I think you like being punched."

"I had him on the ropes," Steve chuckled.

"How did it go?" I asked.

The rejection showed in his blue eyes but he pulled out the enlistment form and handed it to Bucky. I pulled my brother in for a hug and told him it would be fine. I settled myself in the middle of our little trio and took their arms. Bucky was talking to Steve about something to do with Paramus while my mind kept running through jobs Steve could do for the war effort without enlisting. I knew his heart was set on joining the Army, like Dad, but with how small he was and his medical history, he was never going to be approved.

"You get your orders?"

"Sergeant James Barnes. I ship out tomorrow morning for England."

"Last night before our trio becomes a duo. We should do something fun. I know. Come on, Steve. Let's get cleaned up," I said.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To the future," I cried, before pulling the boys down the street in the direction of our small apartment.

Bucky and Steve were waiting on me to finish getting ready. I cast a last look in the mirror. Since I usually never wear anything but pants, I chose a dress that had belonged to Mom. It was a green A-line dress with a stand-up collar, mini lapels and a subtle belt. The bodice was tighter than what I was accustomed to but wearable for the evening. I curled my red hair and pulled it back with barrettes. Plain black stockings and black T-strap heels rounded out my ensemble. I didn't bother with makeup except for some lip stain.

"Josephine Mary Rogers! I do not want to spend my last night stuck in this apartment," Bucky yelled from the front room.

Taking a breath, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted. The boys weren't even looking in my directions when I stepped out. Bucky was still in his uniform but Steve had changed into a white button up shirt, a striped tie, brown pants and his gray jacket.

"I'm ready."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Bucky's jaw was actually hanging open and Steve was smiling. He walked over and hugged me. With my heels, he was neatly tucked under my chin.

"You look great, Jo."

"Thanks, Steve. So do you."

The World Exposition of Tomorrow had gathered a large crowd and it was hard to get through at times. Steve and Bucky were walking behind me and I caught snippets of their conversation. Even though it has been the three of us for over a decade, there were some things that only they could talk to each other about and girls were one of them.

"Hi, Bucky!"

I didn't need to stop to know that Bucky had set a date for himself tonight and that usually meant trying to set Steve up as well. While my brother had a heart of gold, most girls couldn't look past his size. There was even one time when we were in school that I decked a girl for what she said about him. Bucky high-fived me when he found out while Steve lectured me. Neither of us stood for bullies but he also believed in not hitting a girl. I had shrugged my shoulders and told him a girl hitting another girl was a fair fight.

Stepping off to the side, I watched the four of them walk towards the stage for Howard Stark's presentation. The girl standing beside Steve didn't look too thrilled to be there and would glance over at Bucky. I clenched my fist for a moment before calming down. There was no reason to get angry since it didn't look like Steve was interested. I smiled when I saw him offering the girl some of his peanuts because he always tried to look after others first. His blue eyes strayed back to where I was standing and met my green eyes for a second. I kept an eye on him as he slipped away from Bucky and the girls to head to the Recruitment office behind me.

"I understand your need to join, Steve, but you're only tormenting yourself. We can figure out another way to help out."

"Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing," Bucky said as he joined us.

"Did you forget about me, Buck? I'm the odd woman out or were you hoping I'd go dancing with some random solider?" I snorted in laughter.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"You really going to do this again? You've been stamped 4-F every single time. Listen to Jo and find another way to be part of this war because there is no way you'll be doing it on the front lines."

"I'm not going to sit in some factory, Buck, while other men are putting their lives on the line. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Yeah right, 'cause you don't have anything to prove."

Steve and I have had this talk a few times over the past year and I understood where he was coming from. I would have joined the Army if I had been a boy, because there was never going to be a time when they allowed women to join up. I glanced at the girls and I could see they were getting impatient.

"Hey, Barnes. Are we going dancing?" his date called out.

Bucky swivelled around and smiled at the girls.

"Of course we are," he replied before facing us again. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can he? You're taking all the stupid with you," I joked.

Bucky hugged us before running down to the girls. I turned towards my brother, straightened out his hair and tie before smiling.

"Let's get you in line. I know how much you want this so I'll wait with my fingers crossed."

It wasn't long before Steve was taken back. I walked around the front entrance looking at all the different posters and reading the pamphlets with my fingers crossed. Steve came out of a curtained area talking to an older man in a wool jacket. Stepping closer, I strained to hear what they were talking about.

"Maybe what we need now is a little guy. I can only offer you a chance," the man said, his accent speaking of being a foreigner.

"I'll take it."

"Good. Where is the little guy from?"

"Brooklyn," I gushed, running over to Steve.

The man gave me the once over before Steve spoke up and introduced me as his sister.

"Congratulations, soldier," the man said as he stamped Steve's paperwork 1-A.

To celebrate, Steve and I went out for dinner. It wasn't anything fancy because of the rationing but still filling enough. He had to report at Camp Lehigh in the morning for boot camp so we headed home afterwards for him to pack. Since the Army would be supplying him with regulation clothes, he didn't need to take much but there were a few things I made sure he took with him, such as a few photos and Dad's pocket watch. His books on military strategy and tactics took up most of the room.

For a few hours while he slept, I stood in his doorway watching him. He and Bucky were the only people I had left in my life. I have no records of who my birth father is and my birth mother died in a fire. Then I lost Dad five years later. Mom died from TB just after Steve graduated from high school. Luckily he was old enough to keep me out of foster care since I was only 16years old. When that car picked him up in the morning, I would be alone for the first time in my life and I was scared. Stepping into his room, I smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Steve. Please come back to me."

For the first time since Mom died, I knelt beside my bed and prayed. I prayed to God for my brother and Bucky to survive the war and to come back to me. The night crawled along but I couldn't sleep, my mind thinking about what could happen. An hour before Steve was to get up, I pulled myself from bed and started on making him a decent breakfast. His response at seeing all the food was to lecture me. The amount of rations I would get after he left would be half so he believed I should have saved it.

"This might be the last homemade meal you have. If you success, you'll be stuck eating Army food for the rest of the war and besides I don't each much. The rations I get will be enough and I can always purchase more on the side."

"No. I don't want you to deal with those thugs. Save your money. I can't believe there are people out there selling food at such high prices. And some of that food isn't edible. Mrs. Johnson on the first floor became sick from eating meat she purchased from those thugs."

"Steve, I love that you are looking out for me but I will be fine. I have my job to keep me busy."

_And when I am not at work, I'll be sitting at home worrying about you_, I thought.

We finished off breakfast just in time. Steve gave me one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. It was something Mom would do and we both picked up on the habit. My eyes watched as he got in and the car pulled away from the curb. Once it was out of sight, I turned on my heel and headed to work.

Ironically, my job was to sew the Army fatigues. It was a monotonous job. I started a year ago sewing jackets and am still sewing jackets. I could do the job half asleep with my eyes shut. The time did give me an opportunity for my mind to wander and in a second, I was sitting up straighter smirking because of the idea I had. The hard part wasn't stealing a set of fatigues but waiting until the end of my shift to do it.

Running home, I tried them on and only had to alter the waist. I tossed them and all of my dark pants into a bag. I had a few dark shirts but had to rummage through Steve's things for more. I added undergarments and socks before heading to the kitchen. I packed what I could for food and supplies. The apartment seemed empty, almost hollow. We had to move after Mom died to a smaller apartment and sold most of the furniture and non-essential things. Mementos of our parents were the only things we kept and I had Mom's wedding ring while Steve had the watch.

A quick stop at the neighbours to say goodbye was the last thing I did before leaving. I offered them the rest of the food in exchange for watching the place while I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark, late into the evening when I reached my destination. I took a bus as close as I could and walked the rest of the way to Camp Lehigh. Standing in the trees that surround the base, I could make out the soldiers on patrol. As long as I stayed in the trees or in the shadows, I should be fine. I changed into a pair of dark brown pants and a dark shirt before finding a tree to climb. I settled on a branch and pulled out the belts I brought to hook together and wrap around the tree and my waist. It would keep me in the tree if I shifted in my sleep.<p>

"Goodnight, Steve."

I stayed in the tree for the first day watching the base. There wasn't any high watch towers on this side of the base so it could be possible to get onto base and hide somewhere. I scouted out the mess hall, the barracks, and offices. There was one building near the barracks that had a high section of the roof that seemed unnoticeable by anyone walking by. The only issue could be the soldiers on the watch towers. The angle should keep a small section hidden, right against the brick ledge.

I waited one more day before sneaking onto base in the middle of the night. An open window in the kitchen of the mess hall gained me entrance to pilfer a small amount of food and water. I had to duck or dive underneath a jeep a couple of times to hide from patrolling soldiers on my way to the roof. Switching my clothes for the Army green shirt and fatigues would blend me in should anyone look really close but I would need a hat to hide my hair and a boots since my sneakers were a dead giveaway.

My third night there had me peeping in on Steve and finding the supply building. I grabbed boots, a hat, and an extra shirt because the sun was scorching during the day. I also snuck back to the mess hall for more food but also to use the sink to wash my stinky body down. I scrubbed the old shirt in the sink before putting it back on. The dampness will cool me down while I slept.

"Colonel, I understand your hesitance but I believe Dr. Erskine is correct. He might be what we need," a soft British accented voice spoke out of the dark.

I ducked and crawled behind a trash bin when the light flickered on. I held my breath and prayed that I wasn't spotted.

"Agent Carter, I trust your judgement but that boy cannot keep up in anything physical. He may have the smarts but a hard breeze could knock him over. Rogers isn't fit to be a soldier," a deep voice replied.

"I ask that you watch the group again and speak to Dr. Erskine. He may be able to convince you in why Rogers is the right man for the project."

"The project is to create a super soldier but only a miracle could turn Rogers into that."

I heard the door to the refrigerator open and close. From the sounds, it seemed like someone was cutting into a pie and then the Colonel asked Agent Carter if she wanted a slice. I pictured apple pie and knew Steve would be jealous since that's his favourite kind. The voices continued to talk while moving away from the kitchen. The lights were turned off and I waited for several minutes before peeking out from behind the trash bin. I hurried out and onto my roof.

So the Army was trying to create super soldiers to fight in this war. I didn't know how they thought they could turn Steve into this super soldier since he was so small and frail but that Agent Carter seemed to believe it would work. And what did this Dr. Erskine have to do with it? Had they found some type of medicine that could make Steve bigger? It was with these thoughts that I fell asleep.

Keeping watch on the small group of soldiers wasn't that hard if they stayed to the center field. When they went running, I would lose sight but they eventually returned with Steve far behind them, trying to catch up. Once or twice I spotted that man from the enlistment office who stamped Steve's form. He always had a folder or notebook with him but stayed in or around one building. I never saw him leave at night so he must have a sleeping area set up there.

It was time to get to the bottom of things so I snuck down off my roof and made my way towards his building. There was a small area that was open with nowhere to hide so I squared my shoulders and strode through in case someone saw. I made it to the door and looked through the small window. The room was clear so I slipped through. There were two closed doors on the far wall but it was what's on the wall that drew my attention. Scientific formulas and symbols were drawn on the wall with pictures of the individual soldiers from the small group. Steve's picture was circled a few times.

"You do not have clearance to be in here."

I heard a gun being cocked but tried not to jump out of my skin. I made sure my hands were visible as I slowly turned with my head downcast. He was either going to shoot me or have me arrested from trespassing, maybe even espionage.

"I have all the clearance I need to make sure my brother is safe," I replied, finally looking up.

The man lowered the gun, released the hammer, and walked over to me.

"Ms. Rogers?"

"Yes."

"How did you get on base? There are patrols…"

"Every 15 minutes but there is one spot that is accessible if timed just right. Also there are no watch towers near the back end of the base. Unless the soldiers on watch at the front can see through the dark at that distance, it's fairly easy to remain hidden."

I reached up and removed the hat, letting my hair tumble out. The only way to hide it was to tuck it up into the hat, even a ponytail created a bump that would suspicious. The man directed me to a chair and offered me something to drink.

"My apologizes for not introducing myself any sooner but I am Dr. Abraham Erskine."

"I heard your name being mentioned during a discussion between an Agent Carter and a Colonel. They were talking about super soldiers."

The doctor explained Project Rebirth to me and the hopes that the serum would turn a regular man into the perfect soldier. It wasn't just the serum though. The man would be doused in Vita-Rays that combined with the injected serum to rewrite DNA. He skipped over the technical aspects but my main concern was how it was going to affect Steve.

"How do you know that it's going to work? You say that it enhances current aspects of a person so why Steve? The Colonel said it would take a miracle to turn my brother into a super soldier."

"Just because the outside is small doesn't mean the inside is insignificant."

It took me a minute to think about it but I could finally understand the reasoning. Steve is the epitome of a good man. He stood up to bullies even if it meant he gets beaten up. He was always helping out the neighbors and watching out for the local kids. He was the type to not give up and to keep his beliefs and morals.

"Colonel Phillips and I will be watching the group tomorrow. While it is my research that the project is founded on, the final decision lies with him. I must convince him."

"Is he the type of man to set up some kind of test and choose based on the outcome?"

Dr. Erskine didn't comment but offered me a place to sleep. I declined thinking he was offering me his cot but he had an extra one. I thanked him and settled on the thin mattress. Tomorrow would decide Steve's future and I was anxious for what that future would be.

I managed to find a small area to stuff myself into on the back of a truck. It contained some training equipment and weapons but as long as the soldiers didn't look under the tarp, I was hidden away. Wooden stake sideboards had been added on to the truck bed so the openings allowed me a perfect view of the group of men doing push ups. I finally saw Agent Carter while she barked out orders to the men. She seemed proper but had a hard edge to her. All of the men were going up and down while Steve was having a hard time doing a single push up.

"Look at that. He's making me cry," Colonel Phillips pointed out.

I couldn't see the Colonel or Dr. Erskine but it sounded like they were standing near the tailgate.

"Come on, girls," Agent Carter yelled.

"Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, fast, and obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He's a bully," Dr. Erskine countered.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor. You win wars with guts."

I heard some kind of rustling coming from a box on the truck and then one word nearly killed me.

"Grenade!"

I heard a thump as something hit the ground and watched as people ran from it. Steve jumped on the damned thing. I jumped up, pushing back the tarp.

"No!"

"Stay away. Get back. Get back," Steve said, motioning with his hand and curling around the grenade.

I didn't care about the guns pointed at me or that I might end up in the stockade. My brother just threw himself on top of a grenade and I was going to watch him die.

"Phony grenade. Men, back in formation. You, soldier, down here on the double," Colonel ordered.

"Is this a test?" Steve asked before uncurling and sitting up.

I jumped over the side of the truck and faced the Colonel and Dr. Erskine.

"Name and rank, soldier."

I cast a small look at the doctor and tried not to return the smile. Keeping my head a bit downcast, I saluted.

"Private Jo Rogers, sir," I replied, slightly deepening my voice.

I was expecting something from Colonel Phillips but it was Steve who spoke up first.

"Jo? What are you doing here?"

"Watching your ass."

"Only a child needs his brother to watch over him. You don't belong here, Rogers," a man said from the line.

"Excuse me, Colonel."

I turned on my heel, closed the distance in three steps, and decked him with a hard left hook. His body crumpled to the dirt and I stared down at him, ignoring the immediate pain in my hand. My eyes were daring him to get back up but he didn't. I glared at the rest of the soldiers but they turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stepped back over to Colonel Phillips.<p>

"Eyes front, Private. I was unaware of a second Rogers being on my base. Care to explain how you are here?"

"Camouflage, concealment, misdirection, but mostly stealth. I've been on base for nearly 5 days. There are a few blind spots from patrols and the watch towers."

"Misdirection?" Agent Carter asked, stepping over to the group.

I exchanged a small upturn of my lips to Dr. Erskine before I removed my hat.

"May I introduce Josephine Rogers," the doctor said.

"A girl?"

I turned around and stared at the idiot.

"Yes, I am a girl. Would you like me to make you kiss dirt again? I'm sure my hand is broken but my right hook is just as good."

Steve stepped out of formation and came over. He gently took my hand and I gasped at the new flare of pain. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Dismissed. Both Rogers fall in," the Colonel ordered.

We followed the man as did Agent Carter and the doctor. He settled himself behind a desk and stared at us. He wasn't saying anything but the looks we were receiving were angry. I couldn't wait any longer so I used the time to snap my broken fingers into place and squeezed my knuckle ridge to realign it. The tension in my shoulders immediately drained away once my hand was fixed.

"What did you just do?"

"I fixed my hand. If the bones weren't in place, it wasn't going to heal properly and I wouldn't look forward to re-breaking it later."

Dr. Erskine came over and inspected my hand. I did as he asked and moved my fingers and hand.

"How?" he questioned, his eyes brightening with intrigue.

I exchanged a look with Steve before sharing. No one aside from family and Bucky knew about it.

"I have always been healthy, even growing up while Steve came down with every illness under the sun. Once, I had cut my leg sliding into base when we were playing baseball. There was blood everywhere and the pain was excruciating. A doctor at the hospital stitched it up and released me. When I woke up in the morning, the cut was gone. The stitches were still there and had to be cut out.

"As I grew older, any injuries began healing faster. That's why I had to reset my hand or it would have healed improperly. I've had to reset my hand before and it's not fun."

"Interesting. Do you mind answering some questions for me?" Dr. Erskine asked.

"Doctor, you can have her after she answers my questions. Now tell me how you got on base and where you have been hiding."

I went through the happenings over the last few days and even mentioned the conversation I overheard in the mess hall. Aside from a small glance between the two, neither commented on it. Dr. Erskine didn't look bothered when I mentioned him finding me in his office.

"Now, Colonel, after seeing my brother jump onto a grenade to protect others, and I don't care that it was fake, what is your position in accepting Steve as one of your super soldiers?"

"He's still skinny."

That was as far as Colonel Phillips explained. He dismissed us and the four of us left his office. Dr. Erskine took us back to his office so he could questions me about my ability. Between Steve and I, we recounted every time I was injured and how long it took to heal. Several vials of my blood were taken on faith that he wouldn't try to duplicate it if he figured out why I healed.

"If I could isolate the specific part, I may be able to incorporate it into the serum. I should expose your blood to the Vita-Rays and see if it reacts."

"But, Doctor, I don't know how extensive it goes. Cuts, broken bones, and bruising are small injuries compared to being shot or have a limb hacked off. It might not work for those types of injuries. If you do manage to isolate why I heal, imagine that getting into the wrong hands. They could treat every Nazi and then the war will never end because they can't be killed," I reasoned.

He gave me a pensive look before nodding. He promised to keep the information in code like he has the serum. Steve was told he could have dinner but nothing else before the procedure in the morning. Since I was supposed to have a broken hand, Dr. Erskine wrapped up my hand. Agent Carter escorted us back to the barracks and when we went past my spot, I climbed up to gather my bag. Making sure I didn't use my hand was hard, especially climbing the ladder but I did it.

"Colonel Phillips was not happy to learn how you got onto base but I find it quite ingenious. Did you frequently sneak around?"

"Often. Our mother didn't like me up on the roof of our building at night to watch the stars so she would set traps and if I set them off, she would wake up. I had to learn how to get passed them. Bucky, Steve and I would also play hide and seek throughout the neighbourhood and I was rarely found."

"More so because you could tuck yourself into small places or get high up and hide. Jo also knew how to stay quiet and not move. Buck and I would always get impatient and fidget so we were found quickly."

The barracks had been vacated by the other soldiers but I could pick out Steve's bed anyways. He had his books piled up on the small table beside the bed. I unrolled the thin mattress on the bed to the left and dumped my bag on top. I ditched the fatigue jacket as well.

"So dinner? I haven't had much real food while hiding and if possible, I'd like to shower. Do you think the Colonel would mind if I used the showers after dinner? I'm getting pretty stinky."

Steve laughed and Agent Carter gave permission. She asked if we could talk before hand and when she briefly looked at my brother, I understood what she wanted to discuss. We headed to the mess hall and grabbed dinner. It was a small piece of meat, potatoes, a bun, and peas. Steve and I did what came natural to us: he took my potatoes in exchange for his peas and I buttered the buns. When I got my tray back from him, I cut the meat in half and gave it to him.

"You need more protein. I don't know what the serum is going to do to you but you might need the extra fuel in your body."

I ignored the few looks that other soldiers or officers were giving me. There weren't many females on base and my appearance at the training session has probably spread throughout the men. Steve questioned Agent Carter about where he would be stationed after the procedure and she believed he would go where he was needed. There was more that she wasn't saying now but if she wanted to talk to me about Steve, she would be telling me the truth.

Steve settled on his bed with a book while I grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries for the shower. Agent Carter led me to her tent for our little girl talk. She wanted to know all about him for her report but I don't think there was an actual report. I recounted childhood memories, some good and some bad, his life at school, and within our neighbourhood. I told her how the deaths of our parents weighed heavily on him and his obsession with sketching. He had plans on attending college to learn about art but money was tight and then the U.S. joined the war.

"Now that you know about my brother, I want the full story behind this project. You are not creating super soldiers just to push the U.S. ahead in the war, are you? There is another reason and I want the truth. I can't change Steve's mind about going through with the procedure tomorrow but I would like to know what he's getting himself into."

The woman poured a finger's worth of scotch into 2 glasses and handed one to me. She went into detail about HYDRA and the scientist, Johann Schmidt. He was on the hunt for something that would tip the balance in their favour. The hope was that the serum would work and the super soldiers would be tasked to go after HYDRA.

"You don't really have a clue what Schmidt is up to. He could have found a way to raise the dead or a new type of weapon. You could be sending my brother to his death."

"The procedure tomorrow could kill him, Jo. It is not without risks but Steve understands and has willingly given himself to the S.S.R."

I drank back the scotch in my glass and then took hers. Slamming the glass onto the table, I glared at her. I knew she was an agent and didn't seem fazed by it but I wanted her to know how serious I was.

"If anything should happen to Steve tomorrow, I will rip the S.S.R apart. I will make sure that all of Dr. Erskine's notes are destroyed and I will find a way to bring Steve back to life so I can kill him myself."

I stalked off to the showers and cleaned up. I allowed the water to beat down on me for a few minutes, just soaking up the warmth. Trying to rid my head of thoughts of Steve dying was unsuccessful. I barely dried myself before throwing on the clean clothes and running back to the barracks. I passed the doctor as he was leaving and threw my stuff down on the mattress.

"Steve, I don't want you to die. I can't be alone. I know you're doing what you think is right but I can't lose you," I sobbed.

He took me into his thin arms and held me. His voice tried to sooth my nerves but my tears wouldn't stop. We laid down on the bed and I curled up beside him like I used to when I was younger.

"I have complete faith in Dr. Erskine. If this serum works and we can create an entire regiment of super soldiers, the war will be over quickly. No more fighting, no more concentration camps, no more meaningless deaths. Too many people have already died and if I can do something to make that end, I will."

"Your heart is too pure, Steve. Just promise me that if the serum works and you become a super soldier, you will remember who you are and what you stand for."

"I promise," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Good because you know I will knock you down if your head swells with delusions of grandeur."

Steve and I fell asleep holding each other. This could be our last night together and we both needed the validation. I awoke a few times during the night from nightmares but Steve was right there to comfort me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were up early and while Steve showered, I packed our things in case we weren't coming back to the base. I straightened out his dress uniform on the bed and headed to a small room off the main barracks to change. Because I didn't have an official dress uniform to wear, I chose a simple pair of black pants and a dark blue button up top. I combed my hair and then swept it to drape over my right shoulder, using my barrettes to hold the style.<p>

Agent Carter was waiting with Steve and informed us that we would be returning to the base afterwards so there was no need in bringing our things. We climbed into a car and started driving. During the drive, I held Steve's hand but didn't talk.

"I know this neighbourhood. I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot, and behind that diner."

I squeezed his hand while the Agent asked why he didn't run away.

"You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up and push back."

I focused on the future and prayed that the procedure went according to plan. They were talking about dancing now and I could almost picture them dancing together, although Steve kept stepping on her toes. The car pulled up in front of an antique store and we exited. Agent Carter led the way inside, my eyes noticing the two pairs of men leaning against separate cars. They must be there for protection.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" an elderly woman asked after she came out from behind a curtain.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," the Agent replied.

We were buzzed through to a hidden hallway and then down in an elevator. Steve and I followed Agent Carter and were stared at by the other personnel. She led us into a room that was huge. Down the stairs and over on a platform was a metal table with all sorts of tubes and wires running from it. There were plenty of machines that looked very technical against the walls. The three of us stepped down the stairs and met up with Dr. Erskine.

"Good morning. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Steve stated in a serious tone.

"Please take off your tie and shirt."

A nurse came to take the articles of clothing from Steve and another came to help him onto the table. Before he could move away, I grabbed him in a hug and told him I loved him and that I believed in him. Agent Carter escorted me to a viewing room at the top of the stairs. Rather than take a seat, I leaned against the glass with my arms crossed.

"Welcome, Senator Brandt. Glad you could make it," Colonel Phillips said.

"Why are we in Brooklyn?"

I ignored the different conversations around me and focused on what they were doing below. Steve had been settled on the table, a strap placed across his waist, and mechanical arms pressed down against his shoulders. Dr. Erskine began his speech but I also tuned that out. My green eyes watched as a circular container was wheeled over. When it was opened, 7 vials of blue serum appeared but only 6 were removed to be inserted into special holders along the table. A nurse gave Steve a shot before more mechanical arms pressed onto his body.

Dr. Erskine hadn't turned off the microphone so we were able to hear what was being said and I began listening.

"Serum infusion. Beginning in five…four…three…two…one. Now, Mr. Stark."

A man, in his 30s with dark hair and a moustache, flipped several switches. The blue serum started flowing out of the vials down the tubes and probably into the arms that were pressed against Steve's skin. He gritted his teeth and I stepped closer to the glass. The table moved upright and doors enclosed the table. A hissing hose was attached to the metal coffin and locked in place.

"Steven, can you hear me?" Dr. Erskine asked, knocking on the small window.

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" he joked.

"We will proceed."

Mr. Stark did what he needed and began turning a wheel. He was calling out the percentage levels as the wheel moved. From the metal coffin, a bright light began shinning. At forty percent, the light was so bright that several people had to cover or avert their eyes. The light kept getting brighter but when they hit seventy, I heard Steve screaming. My heart clenched in my chest, nearly causing me to stumble to my knees. Pushing aside the pain, I ran from the viewing room and down the stairs. Agent Carter wasn't that far behind me.

"Shut it down," she cried.

"Steve! Dr. Erskine, turn it off," I yelled, trying to run up onto the platform.

I was stopped by a man in a white lab coat and continued to listen to Steve scream as the jolt in my chest intensified slightly.

"Turn back, Mr. Stark. Turn it off, kill it. Turn back."

"No. Don't. I can do this," Steve yelled.

"Steve!"

"Eighty…ninety…that's 100%" Mr. Stark confirmed.

The light was pulsating in varying brightness. The machines started to spark and several displays shattered. I pushed against the man and was able to get onto the main platform. Dr. Erskine motioned for me to stay back while he watched the metal coffin. The light flickered before dimming and then it was gone. You could almost hear the machine turning off. My pain was slowly ebbing away.

"Mr. Stark."

The man flipped another switch and the metal coffin slowly opened. As more of my brother began visible, I was in shock. My hands were clasped to my lips in surprise. Mere minutes before, he was a frail small man and now he was muscular and tall. His chest was heaving and it allowed the muscles to be shown off even more. Dr. Erskine went to help Steve out of the coffin and once he stepped off the ledge, I hurried over.

He looked unsteady so I didn't grab onto him in a hug but took his hand in mine. I now had to look up at him. His blue eyes looked down at me and I smiled.

"You did it."

"Yes, we did," Dr. Erskine agreed.

Agent Carter approached and stood in front of Steve. She looked mighty impressed and if the way her fingers were twitching, she wanted to reach out and touch him.

"How do you feel?"

"Taller," he replied after a moment.

A nurse handed him a shirt but before he could put it on, Agent Carter's fingers did reach out to tap on his chest. They smiled at each other while other people began crowding around us. Cheers and celebrations were all around the room when the viewing room went up in a giant explosion. Steve automatically grabbed me and Agent Carter to cover us from the flames. She pushed away from Steve, pulling out a gun from under her jacket.

My eyes scanned the crowd and I noticed a tall dark haired man standing on the stairs. He didn't seem as frightened as some of the scientists or government men.

"Hail HYDRA!" he cried, taking aim with his gun and sending off a few shots.

Agent Carter fired off a few rounds but Steve's cry caught her attention. Dr. Erskine was down on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest. I hurried over from Steve's side and began putting pressure onto it. Mr. Stark was staring down in astonishment but also sadness. I called out for help, scanning the room for anyone who could assist me. Rather I saw a piece of broken glass from the window on the floor near us.

While Dr. Erskine held Steve's hand, I reached over and grabbed the piece of glass. Quickly slicing my palm deep, I pressed my hand back onto the wound. I had never thought of trying to use my blood to heal others but this man didn't deserve to die.

"Remember who you are," he sighed, poking Steve's chest.

My brother gave me a look before bolting out of the room. I could feel faint rises of the doctor's chest from breathing but they felt choppy. I leaned in closer and could hear gurgling in his throat. His eyes stared up at me in pain.

"I've got you. My blood to your blood," I whispered.

A few of the men in white coats finally came over to help. They tried to get me to let go but I wouldn't. One even tried to physically lift me away.

"Grab me again and I will deck you. Colonel, if I let go Dr. Erskine is going to die."

The man looked at me before he finally ordered the others to work around me. They brought over a table and helped lift the man onto it. As they were lifting, someone checked for an exit wound but there wasn't one. Dr. Erskine tried to reach up with his hand but he didn't have the strength. He coughed and blood flew out of his mouth. His body gave a violent shake before going still.

"No! Don't you die," I sobbed.

Someone felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. I chanted 'No' over and over again, pressing my hand harder into his chest. I felt hands on my shoulders before hearing someone talking into my ear.

"He's gone. He's gone. You can let go."

"Thank you," I said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

The person who had my shoulders turned out to be Mr. Stark. I pulled my hands away from Dr. Erskine and stared at the blood. Mr. Stark escorted me over to a chair and sat me down. A white handkerchief was removed from his pocket and he tried to wipe away the blood. I couldn't feel his warm hands on mine or hear the noise throughout the room. I was numb.

I don't know how long I sat in that chair staring at my hands. All I could see was the blood or feel the faint breathing of the doctor. I began wringing my hands together and muttering to myself. My eyes noticed the tan pants in front of me but stayed focused on my hands. I was picked up and placed in someone's lap. His arms wrapped around me, pinning my hands against his chest.

"I couldn't save him, Steve. I tried."

"I know you did, Jo. The bullet must have hit his heart."

"No, Steve, I tried to save him. My blood to his blood but it didn't work."

My brother hugged me closer to his large body.

"I just spoke to the President and the S.S.R. is being retasked. We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Agent Carter, pack your bags. We are flying to London tonight."

"Colonel, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in," Steve said.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo. The serum worked but while I asked for an army, all I got was you. You are not enough."

"Dr. Erskine believed differently, Colonel. He saw something in my brother and he looked proud when it worked. You might not have gotten your so called army of super soldiers but I know that one Steve is worth much more than that army. Sometimes all it takes is one man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

**Note2: I know Steve's middle name isn't correct here but I wanted it this way...**

* * *

><p>Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter left. I climbed off of Steve's lap and smoothed down my pants. My shirt had gotten blood on it and I tried rubbing it off with my fingers. All that caused was my shirt to wrinkle and then rip from the harsh rubbing.<p>

"Jo, stop. Go wash up and I'll find you a shirt to change into."

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I don't think putting you in a lab to be experimented on would be beneficial. Steve, I've seen you in action. The city has seen you in action and the lines at the enlistment offices are around the block," a man said, handing over the evening edition of the newspaper.

It had a picture of Steve holding a taxi door in front of him. I took the newspaper and read through the article. It mentioned how Steve chased down a man in a car and saved a little boy.

"You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, you want to serve your country? On the most important battlefield of the war?" he questioned.

"Sir, that's all I want."

"Congratulations, you have just been promoted."

Steve was escorted away by the man into another room to discuss whatever this important battlefield was. I found someone to show me to the washroom and to find me another shirt. I scrubbed the blood off of my hands and arms, my nails digging into the skin to make sure it was all gone. An arm entered the room holding a plain Army shirt.

"Miss, this was all I could locate."

"Thank you," I replied, taking the shirt.

My button up went into the trash and I pulled on the shirt. It was quite large on me but it worked. I went back into the room to wait on my brother. What does this guy have in mind if Colonel Phillips said no? Could they be placing him in another unit and not with the S.S.R? Would they make him into a sideshow and have him tour the units near the front line?

I paced the length of the room several times before starting to circle it, my fingers grazing the machinery as I passed. On my third pass, I began humming and singing softly. The sun was beginning to set, the orange-red glow coming through the window. I continued on a few more times before turning around and walking back the way I had come.

"Jo, you can stop pacing now. The senator and I are finished. There is a car here to take us to Camp Lehigh for the night."

"The night? What do they have you doing, Steve?"

On the ride back, Steve told me what he would be doing. It would take a couple weeks to get everything done and he would be staying with me in Brooklyn. He mentioned having women dancing on stage with him.

"Do you really think I would let you just go off and leave me back in Brooklyn? I followed you to boot camp and would have found a way overseas if you had been shipped out. I want one of those dancing spots."

"But, Jo, you don't normally dress up like a girl. Bucky and I were so shocked the other night because I think it was the first time in years that we saw you in a dress."

"If it means being with my big brother, then I think I can dance on stage. It's not like I'm in my undergarments or in a men's only club."

* * *

><p>The routine was easy to pick up and I bit my tongue when the costumes were presented to us. They had Steve all dressed up as this Captain America hero and he was quite cute in the costume. The first few shows were rocky and Steve stumbled over the words he was supposed to say but the more he did it, the better he got. The routine changed and we added more sparkle and parts to show off Steve's strength.<p>

The first time we tried doing to motorcycle part in practice, one of the girls fell off the back and would have landed on the stage if we didn't have something there to cushion her fall. Several of the other girls didn't want to go up onto the motorcycle. I offered to but also suggested some kind of rope to hold us up, like they had the motorcycle rigged up. The stage guys were able to pull something together and when we tried it again, it went smoothly.

After a few months, I could tell Steve was getting frustrated and felt down that he wasn't doing more. Sure, the shows caused people to go out and purchase bonds which helped fund the war but he wanted to fight. I doubt Senator Brandt would allow him to join up but he might allow us to do several shows for the soldiers. I know I had worried about this but I could see that he needed something. It didn't take much to convince the senator and we were soon off overseas to the different unit camps.

"Jo, come on. We're on stage in two minutes," Laura, another dancer, said.

"I'll be right there. I can't get this pinned properly."

I messed around with my costume and got it settled. I rushed out and took my position. A bunch of the girls hadn't wanted to come near the front lines so the routine was scaled back to the original dance number. We ran out onto the stage and did our dance before running off to allow Steve to do his bit. I took my spot and watched him.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock ol' Adolf on the jaw?"

Steve was met with silence but he continued on. The crowd of soldiers were getting reckless and were demanded the girls. I saw several men try to throw stuff at my brother and I was getting angry.

"I think they only know the one song, but um, let me…I'll see what I can do."

"You do that sweetheart," one soldier yelled out.

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell," another said.

The rejected look on his face tipped me over the edge. I went out with the other girls but before we could start in on the routine, I flipped off the entire crowd and walked off. The girls stared at me for a second before beginning the song.

"They're just tired, sore, and horny after seeing a real woman in however long it has been for them. Don't let them push you down, Steve. It's not like you can just go out there and infiltrate a HYDRA base."

We stayed back stage until the dark clouds above us opened up. The rain was coming down hard and most of the crowd scattered for shelter. Steve settled himself on a step just under the roof of the tent and began drawing. I stayed for a minute before making the dash to our costume tent. The other girls were already changing but stopped when I entered. I didn't bother to apologize and no one asked about it.

They finished before me and headed off to the mess tent. I changed into a pair of pants and a sweater before grabbing a coat to hold above my head. Rather than the mess tent, I went towards the sleeping tent that the dancers shared. It would be empty and quiet. I didn't make it that far before I was stopped.

"Look who it is. The good for nothing dancer who thinks she's better than to dance for us. The men who are putting their lives on the line for their country," one man, who was broad in the shoulders, said.

"I say if you can't dance for us, then there's something else you can do for your country," another sneered, grabbing at his crotch.

"Like Hell I'm going to touch you," I hissed.

I backed up and was about to step away when a strong hand grabbed onto my arm. I was pulled into the man's body, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I took a bullet for Uncle Sam so it's only fitting that he gives something back and since they sent you here to entertain us, I think you should."

His mouth descended towards mine but didn't get close to pushing his lips against mine. While he had my arms pinned, I could still move my legs. I brought up a knee quickly and his arms loosened. Pushing back from the man, I tried to bolt away while he clutched at his crotch. His friend was too quick for me and landed a punch to my cheek. I crumpled to the wet ground underneath me.

"You bitch."

He got in a few good punches, one or two to my stomach that broke a couple ribs, before he was pulled off. His foot connected with my face though and my head began to swim. I could hear raised voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt fingers prodding at my side and I tried to bat them away. It was only a medic trying to check for injuries.

"Grab a stretcher. She needs to go to the hospital tent."

My hand flashed out and grabbed his.

"No. Just let me rest in my tent. There's not much you can do."

"Jo! Jo!"

Steve looked down at me and I could make out his puffy knuckles. I asked him to carry me to my tent and before the medic could interrupt, he carefully picked me up. The small crowd moved away from us. I thought I saw Agent Carter but she wasn't there when I looked again. Steve settled me down on my bed and asked if I was alright.

"You know me, Steve. I'll be right as rain in no time."

"Rest and I'll check on you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Steve."

He kissed my forehead and left the tent. I slowed my breathing and fell off to sleep.

When I woke up, my injuries were healed and only a dull ache remained. My dirty clothes had gotten my bed dirty but it didn't matter much. Laura walked in and told me that it was time for us to get ready for the next show. I followed behind her and went about getting into costume. The last piece was the helmet but when I went to grab it, it was gone.

"Has anyone seen my helmet?" I asked, looking around the tent.

My brother was usually there, pulling on the last pieces of his costume, but he wasn't.

"Better yet, has anyone seen my brother?"

Ignoring the calls of my name, I tore out of the tent and went to Steve's to check on him. The tent was empty and my heart fell. What happened while I was out? I left the tent and tried to locate someone who could tell me where Steve was. I checked the mess tent and the hospital tent but there was no sign of him. I ran passed a tent and caught sight of someone I knew.

"Colonel Phillips. Colonel."

His eyes stared at me for a brief moment before letting out a full body sigh. He threw down the papers in his hands and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here, Rogers?"

"Well, I'm technically here as a dancer but as to why I'm standing in front of you, I am looking for Steve."

"Yes, yes. He was here asking about Barnes. His unit was caught up in an attack by HYDRA. Most didn't make it out and the rest of either dead or captured."

"Then what are you doing standing here? Shouldn't you be out rescuing them?" I asked, my knees weak at the thought that Bucky was dead.

"You Rogers and your idiotic thoughts of rescues. Like I told your brother, we would lose more men than we'd save. They're 30miles behind enemy lines."

"Then that's where he is. Steve won't leave anyone behind, especially Bucky. I guess we'll see how good your experiment turned out because he will either come back with those men or he will die trying."

I marched out of the tent and briefly heard Colonel Phillips yelling for Agent Carter. I reached the costume tent where the girls and our handler were waiting. Rather than saying anything, I grabbed a brush and lobbed it at a mirror.

"I'm going to kill him. If he comes back, I'm going to kill him."

Not sleeping the entire night made me crankier. I stayed up, sitting outside waiting for any sign of my brother's blond hair. I wore a path into the ground from pacing around the open area in the middle of camp. Soldiers avoided me and when a couple of the girls tried to take me to the mess tent for breakfast, I pulled away from them.

Over the course of the day, I heard about several planes being sent up in surveillance but they all came back with nothing to report. I walked by the Colonel's tent several times in hopes to overhear something. What I wasn't expecting to hear is Colonel Phillips dictating a letter to Senator Brandt.

"Senator Brandt, I regret to inform you…"

"Don't you dare finish that letter, Colonel. It hasn't even been 24hours and you already want to declare my brother dead. He's not easy to kill, even before he was injected with that serum," I seethed, stepping into the tent glaring at the older man before turning on the British woman.

"And you just sent him in there with no backup and barely any weapons. My threat against you still stands, Agent Carter, and that now includes Mr. Stark."

"I don't regret my actions. I have faith in Captain Rogers to get in and rescue those men."

"My faith in my brother has never wavered but I am scared, pardon the French, shitless that something out of his control is going to happen. I've lost everyone I loved except for Steve. I won't survive if he's gone too."

I stormed out of the tent and made my way to the far end of the camp. Every fibre of my being wanted to yell and scream but I just collapsed to my knees crying. It was a few minutes into my crying that I heard exclamations about medics and wounded. Jumping to my feet, I ran back hitting a huge crowd of soldiers.

"I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," Steve's voice carried out from the center of the crowd.

"That won't be…"

"STEVEN CHRISTOPHER ROGERS!" I yelled, pushing my way through. "Get out of my way."

The crowd parted and I strode up to my brother. Stopping in front of him, I glared at him. He had a small look of sheepishness on his face but he didn't say anything.

"I should kill you for running off alone…but I'll settle for this," I said, reaching up and giving him a tight hug.

"Feeling the love, Jo," came from Steve's left so I looked over.

Bucky stood there all dishevelled holding a gun in his hands.

"You, James Buchanan Barnes, were listed as dead and since you can't hug a dead guy…" I laughed when Bucky pulled me into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

**Note2: To the 'Guest' who left the review: Thanks for taking the time to review and I realize you had only gotten through the 1st chapter but the real twist was coming up (not just that Steve had a sister but more of who she is)...**

* * *

><p>I didn't stray too far from Steve or Bucky while they were checked over by a medic or Steve's tent when they went to clean up and change. I had my boys back but for how long? I knew that they would be going back out there to fight HYDRA and there were better odds if they were together but I was still so worried.<p>

Most of the men that Steve rescued were sent back to London for some R&R, only a handful decided to continue fighting. There were talks of giving Steve a commendation for his heroic rescue but he wasn't the type to accept it. The S.S.R had a small headquarters in an underground bunker and while Steve talked to Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips, I used the time in their training room.

Growing up with two boys meant sports, rough housing, and fighting. There was no way that Bucky or Steve would have sat down with me to play with dolls, although when I was really young Steve would do a tea party with me. From all the activities we did, my body had a muscular tone to it but not grotesquely muscular. I was also quick on my feet and could run for miles without tiring.

"Ms. Rogers, Agent Carter would like to see you," a blonde woman called from near the door.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

I finished up with the skipping rope and grabbed my towel. I dabbed at the sweat on my forehead and the moisture running down my neck. I had piled my hair on top of my head and used a bandana to hold it in place. My clothes were just a plain shirt and a pair of shorts that I found in a second hand store after we arrived in London. Several set of eyes watched after me but I had gotten used to it. I knew that I was only allowed in the headquarters because of Steve.

"Agent Carter, you wished to see me."

"I believe it's time for you to start calling me Peggy. Colonel Phillips is creating a team to support your brother in the attacks on HYDRA bases he scouted on a map and I wanted to include you in the selection process. You know your brother well and your insight will help us."

"Have you talked about it with him yet?"

"Not really. The Colonel had wanted to gather the best men but I don't believe Steve will just trust anyone, even if they are the best of the best."

"He won't. I can tell you for sure that Bucky will be on that team but I know Steve will have his own list of men that he will want. I suggest you ask him before putting together a team that he won't use."

"Thank you. Steve should be finished in a few moments if you wanted to get cleaned up. I heard that he and Sergeant Barnes would be going to the pub tonight for drinks."

I grinned and decided to test the waters for my brother.

"You could join us, Peggy. Step away from all this and take an evening to just be a woman. You know, some wine and maybe some dancing. Tell Steve I'll be at the boarding house getting ready."

She didn't reply and went back towards the Colonel and Steve. I dashed off to the boarding house a couple blocks away that the S.S.R was putting Steve, Bucky, and I up in. I took a quick shower and selected another item I purchased from that second hand store. The teal dress had short sleeves and hugged my curves, ending in a semi-swishy skirt. The neat thing about it was that there was a button-closed neckline but a cut-out underneath that. It wasn't a large one to be improper but just enough to show off the beginnings of my breasts.

"Jo, are you done? Bucky and the guys are waiting," Steve asked, knocking on the door.

"I just need shoes so one minute."

A pair of black heels completely the look and I brushed my hair one last time. Steve was leaning up against the wall waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and offered me his arm.

"Ready for the evening, Ms. Rogers?"

"I believe I am, Captain. I am in need of several rounds after that stunt you pulled a few days ago."

We walked to the pub a couple doors down from the boarding house and found the table. Bucky was joking with about 5 other men. I had seen them in the group of rescued soldiers but didn't catch their names. Steve led me over and the men went quiet. Bucky smiled and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Don't even start, Bucky. Yes, I'm in a dress. Yes, I'm wearing heels. That doesn't mean that I can't drink you under the table. You know that I can."

Both him and Steve laughed as I took a seat. Steve headed to the bar to grab us drinks while the men stared at me.

"I am Steve's sister, Josephine, but please call me Jo."

Each man introduced themselves while saluting me with their drinks. Glancing back at Steve who was still standing at the bar, my hand flew out and took Bucky's beer. I downed the drink, pushed the empty glass back to my friend, and yelled at Steve to get Bucky more beer. Turning around, I smiled at the guys before they all started to laugh.

"He was taking too long."

Steve came back with two pitchers and glasses before going back to the bar to grab some smaller glasses. He placed these glasses down in front of me and I beamed up at him.

"You're the best brother in the world," I gushed, grabbing a glass. "To the brave soldiers who are fighting in this war."

I shot back the Irish whiskey as the guys drank their beer. I spaced out the other two glasses of the whiskey so I could cover up the fact that alcohol didn't get me drunk like a normal person. Through several nights of drinking with Bucky and Steve, we had figured I could drink nearly three times the amount of alcohol and would only be tipsy.

Looking around the pub, I noticed most of the patrons were soldiers in uniform and women fawning all over them. I also spotted a dart board along one wall and smirked. Exchanging a look with Bucky, I shot back another glass of whiskey and made my way over to the dart board.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Would you be so kind to allow a lady to join in on the fun?" I asked, allowing my Irish accent to float through.

"It would be a pleasure."

I won the first game but exclaimed about beginners luck. I let the next two games slide, letting the other players win. They drank as they played and became sloppy. When one of the soldiers became grabby, I slammed my elbow back into his stomach and threw the dart towards the board.

"Bulls eye."

My hand took the few American dollars that had been bet against the game and turned to head back to the table. The soldier I had hit grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Bitch, you can't just hit me," he seethed.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I demanded, this time in my Brooklyn accent.

"I called you a bitch."

Giving him a sweet smile, I placed my hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulders. With one quick move, my knee met the space between his legs and I felt all the air being expelled from his lungs as he hunched over. I twisted my arm out of his grip and walked away. Steve and Bucky had stood up at the table to come over but I shook my head.

"A lady does not like being called a bitch," I explained as I sat down.

The two sat down as well and it took a second for Bucky to retort.

"Since when are you a lady?"

"Hardy har har, Barnes. For that, you're buying me a drink."

I motioned to the bartender for 2 more glasses of whiskey and pointed to Bucky. My alcohol was brought over and money exchanged hands.

"So let's get this straight. We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?" Dum Dum asked.

"Pretty much," Steve replied.

I half listened as Steve put together his team of soldiers for the fight against HYDRA. They agreed to be part of the team for free alcohol and the chance to destroy the enemy. My brother couldn't believe how easy it was but I could tell these men were the right sort. Even though they had been captured and worked to the bone by HYDRA, they all wanted to stop them and would do whatever they needed.

"Great. So when do we leave?" I asked.

The table got quiet as Steve looked at me. Looking into his eyes, I knew he was about to refuse me. Before he could speak, I held my hand to his lips.

"I am not saying I would join the team as a soldier but you know what kind of asset I can be. Besides do you think I would have allowed you to leave without me? We've been stuck with each other for years and will continue to do so for many more."

"That's something my wife would have said," Jim said, taking a drink of his beer.

"That is so…ew! He's my brother and he is falling for a particular Agent."

"Would this be the Agent who just walked in?" Bucky asked, looking at the doorway.

The entire table turned to look and spotted Peggy standing there in a nice dark red dress. I smiled at the woman. Steve stood up and walked over to her. They talked quietly while I turned back to Bucky. Not before long, I was softly singing.

"Peggy and Steve sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage."

The table of half drunk men chuckled and waited for Steve to come back. I saw him motion to the dance floor but Peggy shook her head slightly. I couldn't make out what she said to him but his face lit up like the lights on the stage when we were performing. They said their goodbyes and my brother came back to the table. With a smile on his face, he sat down and drank his beer.

"I think my brother is smitten."

He didn't try to deny it and spent the rest of the evening smiling. There were a few who knew other languages so we held discussions in French and German. The two men were surprised that I kept up with the conversations between the two at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders and had more beer. When Steve and I were growing up, learning had always been easy for me. I remembered everything that I read or heard so it was hard to slip anything by me.

The team didn't stay in London for long before we went out to take down the HYDRA bases. Steve had met with Howard Stark to discuss weaponry and a uniform. While we were waiting for that, his team discussed strategies and such. When we did leave, I stayed back at the camp with Peggy and the others while the big burly men went about infiltrating and destroying the bases. With all the time that Peggy and I were spending together, we learned a lot about each other and I knew that she would be great for Steve. I dreamed that after the war they would marry and have the cutest kids. Bucky would find a wonderful woman and start his own family. All the while Aunt Jo would be there doting on the munchkins.

We would spar against each other or Peggy would show me new things to learn. I was a quick study and soon there wasn't more she could teach me. But it was also nearing winter so the cold weather halted most outdoor training.

"We received intel that Dr. Zola would be on a train transporting HYDRA property in a couple of days. I want your team to go in and capture him. He will be able to tell us more on Schmidt and what HYDRA has planned," Colonel Phillips ordered.

"Do we know where the train is beginning the journey?" Steve asked.

"Yes but it would be advantageous to capture him after it's begun the trip. If you infiltrate the train early on, the more chances that HYDRA will be able to stop you. If you capture him during the trip, that chance decreases and you will be able to commander the train to our base."

Steve began planning and strategizing the logistics of taking over the train and capturing this doctor. Although I have read the same books that he has, he didn't want my assistance so I spent the time with Bucky and the other Howling Commandos.

The day arrived and the men were packing up. The plan was to airlift the men to a certain spot and they would wait for the train before repelling down. As per my tradition before each mission, I hugged and gave each men a kiss on the cheek. My hugs to Steve and Bucky were always longer and tighter since they were family. The other Commandos were friends and it would be sad to lose them but those two were my lifeline.

The group headed out and I went off to the small training room. I didn't stop punching or kicking the bag until I felt a sudden jolt. I stopped and clutched at my heart, knowing something bad had happened. I ran out of the room to the command centre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: A different twist on Captain America...I hope you all like it...Enjoy!**

**Note2: There will be a sequel of sorts...I'm partly done it but have had things come up that have prevented me to finish it...I will post a note when it's up...**

* * *

><p>"You need to get on the radio and find out what happened."<p>

"Jo, what is wrong?" Peggy asked.

"Something happened. I felt it. I've only felt this kind of jolt when Steve or Bucky have been seriously hurt. The last time was when the serum was changing Steve. It nearly stopped my heart."

"How is that possible?"

"When we were kids, we became 'blood siblings' so we all have a bit of each other in ourselves. I think with my special ability that it allows me to know when they're in pain."

Peggy stared at me for a few seconds before she headed over to the radio transmitter and signalled Jim who was carrying the Commandos' transmitter. It took a little while to get him on the other end but when he did acknowledge us, he was exclaiming that they have the doctor.

"Jim, Jo believes something happened to either Steve or Bucky. Can you confirm or deny this? Over."

The radio crackled for a long minute before the Californian came back on.

"Confirm. A HYDRA soldier blew Bucky out of the train and he couldn't hold on to Steve's hand. He went over the side. Over."

I crumbled to the ground in shock. Peggy glanced over at me before relaying the message of meeting the team at the end point. She knew that it was pointless to console me but she did offer her condolences. My mind played all the memories that I had of Bucky before ending on his smiling face before they left for this mission. Jumping up, I ran out of the room to find Colonel Phillips.

"Sir, we received word that Sergeant Barnes was lost during the mission. I would like your permission to take a few men to find his body."

He debated silently and finally agreed. The team that I put together would find out where from Steve before searching. Unfortunately he only gave me 2days since we had a prisoner to interrogate and HYDRA to take down. I thanked him and rushed out. The camp didn't have a lot of extra soldiers but there were a few and one was a hunter/tracker. He was the first man I recruited.

"Dixon, I have a Search and Recovery mission and I need your tracking skills. The Colonel only gave us a few days so I need to know right away," I asked.

The man, who I had only talked to a handful of times, didn't even take a second to ponder and agreed immediately. He recommended a couple others and offered to ask them.

"Rogers, who are we to recover?" he asked before leaving.

"Bucky, ah Sergeant Barnes. He went over the side of the cliff that the train was riding on. I am not sure of the conditions but if you or the men are unable to help once we see the area, then I will go about it on my own."

Dixon left and gathered the other soldiers. All agreed to help in the S&R, even if the conditions were unfavourable. We collected equipment and tools that we would need before meeting up with Peggy at the plane. Once they have picked up the Commandos and Dr. Zola, they would take us to the cliff where Bucky fell and continue on to London where Colonel Phillips would arrange a place to interrogate the German**.** If we were successful, my team would radio in and the plane would pick us up.

Steve looked crestfallen when we landed. I hadn't released a single tear yet but seeing my brother's face was the trigger. I ran into his arms and held on. My face was cradled in his neck while his strong arms wrapped around me to squeeze me tight.

"I tried, Jo. I really tried. The side of the train was blasted open by the HYDRA soldier and another blast had Bucky flying through the opening. He was clutching on to the side and I grabbed his hand but he couldn't hold on. Bucky screamed out my name while he fell."

"It's not your fault, Steve. You captured the doctor so he will tell us what we need to know about HYDRA. There are ways to persuade him if he initially declines."

Steve and I took a few more minutes together before he told me about where Bucky fell. I kissed his cheek and rushed back to the plane. I told the pilot where to take us. The valley between the two mountains where Bucky fell opened up into a field about a few miles south so we would start north of the spot and walk until we hit the field. The small river would be frozen over but if there was evidence that he landed in the water, then we had a new problem on our hands.

When we arrived, the plane hovered for a minute while we decided if we were going to parachute down or if climbing down would be better. Dixon and the others were debating on what to do. I strapped on a parachute pack and waited a few more seconds. They still hadn't decided so I saluted them before throwing open the door. Falling backwards out of the door, I free-fell for a few counts before rolling over to face the ground. I watched as the ground rushed up to me. A ledge jutting out of the mountain cliff had me turning to avoid it and after another few seconds, I pulled the cord to release the chute.

My body snapped back as the chute opened. Guiding the chute to where I needed to land wasn't difficult. My feet collided with the ground and my body followed a second later. The parachute draped over me and the surrounding ground. After it was completely settled, I unhooked it and stood up to collect it. Glancing up, I saw the rest of the team falling down towards me.

"What took you so long?" I joked as Dixon landed a few yards away from me.

The mountain didn't have many ledges so Bucky would have fallen straight down. The impact alone would have killed him but I needed to find him. Once the entire team was together, we started on the search. Night was falling in a few hours so we needed to hurry before setting up camp.

We spread out over the small valley and looked everywhere. I wanted to be thorough so I walked from river bank to the mountain and back again. My eyes scanned the river for any gaping holes that signified a body falling through.

"Rogers, we need to set up camp," Dixon called.

"Start on it. I'll walk a few more feet and then come back."

The men started to set up the two tents near the mountain wall. I continued on until the tents were several dozen feet behind me. Pulling out the binoculars from my pack, I scanned the nearby area before sagging in defeat.

"Where are you, Bucky?" I cried out before dragging my feet back towards the tents.

We had walked the rest of the valley the next day and aside from a patch of blood splattered snow, we didn't find my best friend. When we found the red snow, we searched the surrounding area and followed the trail of blood. It ended suddenly before wheel tracks began. He was obviously found but by whom? We followed the wheel tracks through the field but once we hit road, there was no evidence of which way they went.

"Do we have a map of the surrounding area? I want missives sent out to all towns and cities concerning Bucky and his return. I don't care if he's alive or dead. I just need him back. Offer $5,000 for his return."

"Rogers, are you crazy? That's a lot of money during a war time."

"I know but he deserves a proper funeral."

We radioed the plane and had them pick us up from the nearest town. The town wasn't actually a town but a few buildings surrounded by farm land but there was a general store. As the team waited for the plane, I talked with the owner and paid him a small amount to put up a poster about Bucky and to deliver a handful more to the surrounding area. If he was found, they could contact the S.S.R in London.

After a couple hours, we landed back in London and I was taken to the bunker. Peggy and Steve were pouring over a map of the HYDRA bases that we had taken out. All of them were crossed out but Dr. Zola had to be travelling somewhere, like a secrete HYDRA base.

"How is it going?"

"Colonel Phillips will be going in shortly. We left him alone in the room to worry about what we were going to do to him."

I relayed what the team found in the valley and the reward for his return. Peggy was quick to point out that the S.S.R wouldn't be able to pay for it and I shared a look with Steve before saying that I would. My brother would have been the first to point out that the money saved up was technically similar to a dowry and was to be used for my future husband and children. I couldn't even think that far ahead, knowing that Bucky could be anywhere.

While waiting for Colonel Phillips to finish his interrogation, I exhausted myself in the training room. Steve found me semi-passed out on the floor but as soon as I heard him speak, I jumped up and asked when we were going. He was about to object when I glared at him. Steve knew when to push the subject and when to back down so he relented and told me when. I hurried off to clean up and to prepare.

Captain America, decked out in his uniform and brandishing his shield, rode into the base on his motorcycle. The HYDRA soldiers tried to stop him but they weren't a match for him. He knocked them out, incapacitated them, or tied them up. The Howling Commandos were going to zip-line into the base. The rest of us were in the back of a truck waiting for a clear moment to drive in. When we did the men rushed to get out and fight. Peggy and I were more selective in taking out our targets. She never strayed from using her gun but as soon as I took out a soldier with one of those disintegrating guns, I stole that.

We worked our way inside the base and separated to cover more ground. My group of soldiers ended up in a section of the base that contained offices or laboratories. With my knowledge of German, I was able to pick out that they were trying to recreate the serum used on Steve. It compared him to a Red Skull and listed their attributes. One soldier stayed with me while I went through the paper work as the others went on ahead.

An explosion rocked the base. I didn't pay any mind to it but another occurred and glass shattered around me. A large chunk of jagged glass imbedded itself in my arm.

"Rogers!" the soldier cried.

I glanced down and shrugged. The wound couldn't heal with the glass still in and it didn't hurt much yet. I finished up the pile of papers that I was searching through before tearing off a section of my shirt.

"Once I pull it out, wrap that tight around the wound. It'll hold until I can see a medic."

He did as I asked. I collected the important papers that I found and we headed out to another office to search it. We didn't find anything of much importance in the other offices and made our way to meet up with the other soldiers. Taking out HYDRA soldiers along the way, we found ourselves in a large hangar type room. There were smaller planes but what really caught my eye was the giant black plane taxing down towards the open doors. I spotted Steve and Peggy standing there as a long, gaudy car sped past us to pick them up. Colonel Phillips was driving it.

"Rogers, let's go."

Glancing back at my brother once more, I took off towards the other side of the hangar. I met up with Dum Dum and Jim. Dum Dum had a wound to his thigh but had bandaged it for the time being. Jim was going to head up to the room above us. It was probably the control room and he could contact the black plane.

"There's a room down this way that has papers strewn everywhere. It's all in German," Dum Dum said.

Nodding, I followed him to the room to see if anything was important. It had a wall of windows that had rope dangling from them. Several desks were covered with paper and had different machines lining the walls. I promised him that I would be fine alone while I went through this. He took off and I started on the papers.

Several times I was struck by a small jolt but kept reading through the papers. It wasn't like any previous jolts so whatever injury he had wasn't serious. I had just pried open a desk drawer when something new happened. It wasn't a jolt but almost like my stomach dropped a thousand feet and an urgent need to see Steve. Leaving everything behind, I ran back towards the hangar. Spotting Peggy up in the control room, I dashed up the stairs. Slamming the door open, I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"We'll have the band play something slow. Tell Jo…" the radio crackled out.

"Steve? Steve!" I yelled running towards the radio.

Only crackling silence was my reply.

"What happened? Where is my brother?"

Peggy couldn't answer so Colonel Phillips told me what happened. As he explained, I stared down the long runway, picturing Steve sitting in the pilot's seat guiding the massive plane into the ground. As the imaginary plane crashed, I experienced the worst painful jolt. It felt like my heart was being ripped in two. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground, vowing to find my brother before I blacked out.


End file.
